Nucleic acid sequencing is a process that may be used to provide sequence information for a nucleic acid sample. Such sequence information may be helpful in diagnosing and/or treating a subject. For example, the nucleic acid sequence of a subject may be used to identify, diagnose and potentially develop treatments for genetic diseases. As another example, research into pathogens may lead to treatment for contagious diseases. Molecular detection (e.g., of proteins) may also be helpful in diagnosing and/or treating a subject.
There are methods available which may be used to sequence a nucleic acid and/or detect molecules. Such methods, however, are expensive and may not provide sequence information within a time period and at an accuracy that may be necessary to diagnose and/or treat a subject.